Chloe-Lenne
Chloe-Lenne de Longkree, auch bekannt als Clee, ist die Tochter von Gabrielle und Kronoss. Viele Jahre hat sie in der Menschenwelt gelebt, ohne von ihrer wirklichen Herkunft zu wissen. Erst, als sie nach Laminafani kam und die Siegelwächter auf sie aufmerksam wurden, erfuhr sie, was es mit den seltsamen Träumen auf sich hat. Biografie Kindheit Chloe-Lenne wurde geboren, als es Krieg gab und ihre Mutter sich verstecken musste. Zoe kam als erste zur Welt und ihre Mutter wusste nicht, dass noch ein weiteres Kind in ihr ist, weshalb sie erschrocken war, als Chloe-Lenne hinterher kam. Das tat der Liebe zu ihr jedoch keinen Abbruch. Die ersten Monate lebte sie zusammen mit ihrer Familie in dem Schloss von Kronoss in Neufleur. Alles war harmonisch, doch schon sehr früh viel auf, dass sie eine sehr schwache Gesundheit hat. Dies machte die Auserwählte auf sich aufmerksam und in einem einzigen unbeaufsichtigten Moment fuhr diese in Chloe-Lenne's Körper. Ihre Eltern waren sehr in Sorge um sie, aber auch um Zoe. Zu ihrer Sicherheit brachten ihre Eltern Chloe-Lenne weit fort von Zoe, nach Laminafani, wo sie ein paar Jahre blieb, während Zoe in Neufleur mit ihrem Vater lebte. Der Krieg hörte nach zwei Jahren auf, doch Gabrielle wollte nicht mehr zurück, weshalb sie aus Laminafani wegzog in eine Großstadt. Weder im Kindergarten noch in der Schule fand Chloe-Lenne eine Freundin. Mit anderen Kindern spielte sie zwar, aber niemand lud sie zum Geburtstag ein oder unternahm mit ihr irgendwas. So blieb sie die meiste Zeit nur mit ihrer Mutter als Bezugsperson. Sie besaß viele Kuscheltiere, mit denen sie sprach und die ihr ein Ersatz für echte Freunde waren. Jugend Gegen Ende der Grundschule begannen einige Schüler sie auszugrenzen. Das Spielen wurde weniger und mit jedem Tag sprachen die Kinder weniger mit ihr, bis sie am Anfang der 7. Klasse ganz allein war. Gerüchte gingen um sich, die von seltsamen Vorkomnissen erzählten, die in ihrer Umgebung stattfanden. Wände sollen sich verändern und rostig werden. Manchmal huschte Schatten um einige Kinder und machten diesen Angst. Als dann auch noch ein Mädchen herausfand, dass Chloe-Lenne in einen Jungen verliebt war, machte sie sich einen Spaß und erzählte es diesem. Dieser ging darauf ein und belog Chloe-Lenne. Er tat, als würde er sie genauso toll finden, wie sie ihn. Für einen Moment fühlte sie sich unbeschreiblich glücklich, doch schon am nächsten Tag bemerkte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war oft grob zu ihr und machte sich lustig über sie. Waren die beiden unter sich, erklärte er ihr sein Verhalten damit, dass er nicht will, dass andere davon wüssten, dass die beiden zusammen seien. Sie war erfreut zu hören, dass er sie beide als zusammen betrachtete und erklärte sich einverstanden mit der Situation. Nur wenige Wochen später erfuhr sie, dass alles, was er tat, eine Lüge war. Einige Mädchen schikanierten sie daraufhin und nach einer Sportstunde blieb sie völlig aufgelöst zurück in der Umkleidekabine. Eines der Mädchen kam zurück und wollte sie schlagen, da stürzte die Turnhalle ein und begrub die beiden unter sich. Während Chloe-Lenne nur mit ein paar kleineren Schrammen geborgen wurde, war das Mädchen jedoch in in kritischem Zustand. Gabrielle entschied, dass es Zeit war, zurückzukehren nach Laminafani. Dort traf Chloe-Lenne auf Saira und die RCJ Clique. Schnell wurden sie Freunde, auch wenn der Start mit Jay eher schwierig war. Mit dem seltsamen Eigenbrötler Luke versucht sie ebenfalls Freundschaft zu schließen, denn sie mag es nicht, wenn Leute gemieden werden. Er jedoch geht nicht darauf ein und entwickelt eine Abneigung gegen sie, die in Hass endet, als sie ihm, ohne Absicht, Tomatensuppe auf den Pullover kippt. Nur schwer kommt sie an ihn heran, da er sich kaum dazu überwinden kann, ihr zu verzeihen. Daneben muss sie sich mit Christin und ihrer Clique auseinandersetzen, die es überhaupt nicht toll finden, wie gut sie sich mit den RCJ versteht. Vor allem Christin, die schon seit langer Zeit ein Auge auf Jay geworfen hat, intrigiert gegen sie. Chloe-Lenne versucht, sie weitestgehens in Ruhe zu lassen und konzentriert sich auf ihre Träume, in denen sie einem Mann begegnet, von dem sie sofort fasziniert ist. Immerzu träumt sie von ihm und versucht herauszufinden, wie er heißt. Sie liebt die alltäglichen Träume und kann es auch während der Schule nicht lassen, sich in ihre Traumwelt zu flüchten. In den Weihnachtsferien glaubte sie, allein bleiben zu müssen, wie sonst auch, doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung traf sie auf Jay, der ein besonderes Geschenk für sie hatte. Ihren ersten Kuss. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben erfuhr sie Liebe von einem anderen Menschen und nicht mehr Hass und Abneigung. Voller Freude stürzt sie sich in diese Beziehung, in der alles neu für sie ist. Ein ihr lang gehegter Traum wurde endlich wahr: Ein echter Freund, kein Traumtyp. Auch wenn sie noch immer von dem Mann in ihren Träumen träumt, so empfindet sie es doch als sehr angenehm, im wachen Zustand jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie Händchen halten kann. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit an ihn verliert und ihre Mutter davon erfährt. Noch bevor es zu einer Aussprache kommen kann, stirbt ihre Mutter jedoch bei einem grässlichen Mordanschlag. Nun, da sie allein in Laminafani lebt, kommt ihr Vater und will sie mit zu sich nach Hause bringen. Das jedoch möchte sie nicht, weshalb sie alles versucht, dort bleiben zu können. Sie gewinnt diesen Kampf und kann fortan bei Jay leben. In der Villa lebt sie von nun an ein Luxusleben, dass sie nicht gewöhnt ist. Sie muss sich um nichts kümmern und kann in Ruhe trauern. Wären da nicht die Siegelwächter, ihre Träume und das Monster, von dem sie träumt. Nemesis jagt sie in ihren Alpträumen. Durch Luke erfährt sie Hilfe und gute Freundschaft, die sie dankend annimmt. Sie ist froh, dass er ihr nicht mehr böse ist. Nur langsam findet sie Ruhe, denn nun hat es plötzlich Jay's Mutter auf sie abgesehen. Ihr Tagebuch wird zu einer Waffe in der Hand von Victoria Colvizzar, die sie geschickt einzusetzen weiß. Als Jay darin ließt, was sie mit Luke getan haben soll, rastet er aus und schmeißt sie raus. Nicht wissend, wohin und was sie jetzt tun soll, lässt sie sich zwar von Luke helfen, doch die negativen Gedanken werden so laut, dass sie ihnen nachgibt. Sie unternimmt einen Selbstmordversuch, der jedoch scheitert. Während sie im Koma liegt, lernt sie Lu Xun kennen. Dieser hilft ihr und schon bald erwacht sie, mit Hilfe von Luke, aus dem Koma. Sie glaubte, dass alles, was sie dort erlebte, der Wahrheit entsprach und war erstaunt zu hören, dass es nicht so sei. Als sie aber Damon sieht, zweifelt sie sehr an dem, was ihr gesagt wird. Sie beginnt, Realität und Wahrheit nicht mehr richtig unterscheiden zu können, weshalb Luke ihr vorschlägt, mit Tagebuchschreiben anzufangen. Nur langsam kommt sie wieder zu Kräften und versucht, irgendwie in das Leben zurück zu finden. Zwischen ihr und Luke knistert es, doch beide merken, dass es nicht so einfach ist, zusammen zu sein, weshalb beide es aufgeben, ehe überhaupt etwas richtig beginnen konnte. Als Jay sich dann auch noch entschuldigt und wieder mit ihr zusammen sein will, ist sie wieder ganz fröhlich. Ihr Vater jedoch sieht das anders und will, dass sie sich von ihm fernhält. Da rastet sie aus und niemand weiß, woher ihre plötzlichen Kräfte kommen. Sie lassen ihr ihren Willen nur ungern. Lange geht das jedoch nicht gut, denn Jay vertraut ihr nicht mehr und muss sie kontrollieren. Sie lässt sich das gefallen, denn sie will ihn nicht verlieren. Zwischenzeitlich trifft sie auf Dawn Divine und Van, der von ihr will, dass sie Dawn zurückbringt. Als das erledigt war und sie noch eine merkwürdige Weisheit von Dawn mit auf den Weg bekam, versuchte Chloe-Lenne, mehr über die Traumwelt herauszufinden. Niemand antwortet ihr auf ihre Fragen, weshalb sie es mit Büchern und dem Internet versuchte, doch auch dort scheint es keinerlei Antworten zu geben. Das Luke ihr nicht hilft, verschlechtert beider Freundschaft. Auf der Geburtstagsfeier von Jay hat sie eine Vision von jemandem, die sie sehr erschreckt. Sie weiß nicht, wer das war und ob sie es nicht nur geträumt hat. Wenige Wochen später kommt es zur Tragödie in der Schule, in der viele ihrer Mitschüler sterben. Nur durch Jay's Einfall ist es zu verdanken, dass sie entkommen konnte. Doch ausruhen davon konnte sie sich nicht, denn er wurde entführt und sie will ihn unbedingt befreien. Dies endet jedoch fast tödlich für sie. Fast auf den Tag genau ein Jahr nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, muss sie zu einer Beerdigung gehen. Viele ihrer Mitschüler sind gestorben und die wenigen Überlebenden verlassen entweder die Stadt oder verreisen für sehr lange Zeit. Chloe-Lenne bleibt in Laminafani. Gemeinsam mit Jay lebt sie in dem kleinen Häuschen ihrer Mutter und verlebt den Sommer in Trauer. Während Jay bald anfängt zu arbeiten, bleibt sie zu Hause und kümmert sich um den Haushalt. Damon ist oft zu Besuch und auch Luke lässt sich öfters blicken. In einem Augenblick der Angst klammert Luke sich an ihr und gesteht ihr seine Gefühle. Das die beiden in diesem leidenschaftlichen Moment etwas neues kreieren, ahnen sie nicht. Doch Luke kann nicht bei ihr bleiben, denn der Krieg ist da. Er muss gehen und sie bleibt allein zurück. Sie ahnt nicht, das anderes dahinter steckt, als sein Siegelwächterstolz. Durch Intrigen werden die beiden entzweit und während der eine an der Front kämpft, wird die andere immer kränklicher. Schon bald bemerkt Chloe-Lenne Veränderungen an ihrem Körper. Die Schwäche, das Zunehmen, die Übelkeit. Sie hat Angst, krank zu sein, lässt aber niemanden an sich ran. Mit Saira kann sie nicht sprechen, da diese scheinbar keine Zeit mehr für sie hat. Allein spaziert sie in Laminafani am Tage, schaut im Buchladen vorbei und bleibt sonst zu Hause. Als sie einmal an den Strand gehen will und sich oben auf den Klippen ausruht, kommen Retchälegis zu ihr und es ist Richi, der sie rettet. Doch sein Opfer ist groß und der Preis dafür noch größer. Ihre beste Freundin wird ihre schlimmste Feindin. Chloe-Lenne wird von Saira angegriffen und überlebt schwer verletzt. Sie wird nach Neufleur gebracht, wo sie lange braucht, um sich zu erholen. Jay war bei dem Angriff dabei und weiß dadurch über Chloe-Lenne bescheid. Er will nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen. Die Auserwählte lässt das nicht kampflos mit sich machen und sucht nach Wegen, es Saira heimzuzahlen. Sie reist nach Xunlong, um Verbündete zu gewinnen. Auf dieser Reise wird sie von Jay und Luke begleitet. Während die beiden nur schwer miteinander auskommen, gesteht Chloe-Lenne ein wenig ihre Liebe zu den beiden. Sie ist schwach und kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, weshalb sie die meiste Zeit liegt. Nachdem die Auserwählte ihre Angelegenheiten geklärt hat, lässt sie Chloe-Lenne in Ruhe. Durch eine Intrige wird Luke so wütend auf sie, dass es ihm egal ist, was aus ihr wird. Er geht in den Krieg. Chloe-Lenne hat sich für Jay entschieden und verlebt mit ihm eine glückliche Zeit im Schloss ihres Vaters. Doch ihr Gesundheitszustand verschlechtert sich rapide und bald wird klar, wieso. Sie hat eine angeborene Krankheit, die nicht heilbar ist. Selbst die Auserwählte in ihr kann ihr nicht helfen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ende eintrifft... Fähigkeiten Chloe-Lenne hat keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten. Obwohl ihr Vater Kronoss ist, zeigt sich nie irgendeine Form von göttlicher Kraft. Übernimmt die Auserwählte ihren Körper, kann sie mit allen möglichen Waffen umgehen. Persönlichkeit Chloe-Lenne ist sehr unsicher im Umgang mit anderen, weshalb sie sich viel gefallen lässt, ohne den Mund aufzumachen. Sie traut sich nicht viel zu und lässt sich lieber treiben, als selber ins Geschehnis einzugreifen. Im Laufe der Büche jedoch beginnt sie, mutiger zu werden und auch mal jemandem die Meinung zu sagen. Sie liebt Schokolade und Bücher und verbringt ihre Zeit am liebsten mit einem Buch im Bett. Physische Beschreibung Sie hat zu Beginn der Bücher sehr lange, blonde Haare, die bis unter die Brüste reichen. Ein langer Pony wird von ihr mit Haarspangen aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Der Kleidungsstil von ihr ist Anfangs kindlich, mit vielen süßen Tierdrucken und so. In der kalten Zeit trägt sie lange Kapuzenhoodies, die ihr immer einige Nummern zu groß sind. Ihre Augenfarbe ist grün. Im Verlauf der Serie bekommt sie kurze Haare. Beziehungen Jay Colvizzar Jay ist ihr erster Freund, mit dem sie ihr erstes Mal erlebt. Luke Espylacopa In Luke verliebt Chloe-Lenne sich immer mehr, je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbringt. Trivia Sie liebt alles über Marie Antoinette, das Rokoko und Schokolade. Ihre Lieblingsmusik ist Klassik und Pop. Der Song von ihr und Luke ist von Ashlee Simpson und heißt: Pieces of me. Der Song von ihr und Jay ist von Lindsay Lohan und heißt Something I Never Had. Hat eine eigene, kleine Bibliothek und ein allgemeines Interesse an Büchern. Es fällt ihr schwer, sich im Buchladen für ein Buch zu entscheiden. Sammelt Bücher. Auftritte Träumer Chroniken Band 1 - 3, Hidden Storys, Luke's TagebuchKategorie:PersonenKategorie:Oneiroi Kategorie:Chloe-Lenne